Why Did I Do It?
by mockingjmellark1210
Summary: Katniss is in a very abusive relationship with Gale. Can a certain Blondie Blue Eyes rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my lovely readers. This is my new story idea. I know you all hate my star crosses lovers ending but to be honest I was really bored with that story.

So I hope you enjoy this story.

PROLOGUE

It wasn't always like this. I thought he loved me. I thought that when he proposed it was because he loved me. That's what everybody thought and that what everybody still thinks. But really only I know the truth. Nobody else actually knows what happens when he comes home from work. It's not what they think. They think he comes home and treats me like a husband treats his wife. He doesn't. He treats me like a lion treats its prey. Beats and bruises me until he's satisfied that I won't be able to move the whole night.

But it wasn't always like this. Before we got married he treated me properly, like a boyfriend treats his girlfriend. Comes home from work and kisses her lips. Has a bath and they have diner together. Go on dates every weekend, buys her flowers and chocolate, wakes up in her arms and gives her a loving good morning kiss. Confessed his love for me day and night, I thought he did. Obviously I was too blind to see the truth.

That's what used to happen. Now he comes home from work and immediately lights the fire. In the winter I thought it was because he was actually cold. But then he would take out the iron rod. And that's when the fire couldn't keep me warm. I asked him what was happening. He slapped my face and called me a slut. I was confused. I didn't understand what he was doing. I asked him again. He told me to shut up and take off my clothes. I was scared. But I silently and obediently did as I was told. I took off my clothes and he punched me in the stomach. The tears started to fall heavily. I cried. He repeatedly hit me with the rod. Each one hurt more and more. I screamed each time.

When the rod went cold after 5 hours and he couldn't be bothered to reheat it he grabbed my hair and pulled. I heard and felt a whole patch of my hair come out of my head. I asked him again what happened. He punched me again repeatedly.

"That's what you get for talking to bread boy" Then he slapped my face 6 times and said "that's for letting him flirt with you"

He spit on my face and let me go. I heard the front door slam, he was probably out for a drink. So I laid there and cried and cried.

Why did I go to the bakery? Why did I talk to Peeta Mellark? Why did I let his eyes captivate me? Why did fall in love with them? Why did I let myself fall for him? I only needed some bread.

So that is the first chapter of my new story. The first actual chapter will probably be up next week but no promises. I've got exams soon.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think

Love You All

MJM 1210

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all the lovely souls that are actually reading this story right now. I literally can't thank you enough. You are the best people in the entire world. I love you all. So I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Here is the next one. This one is before Gale beat Katniss for the first time. Enjoy!

The radiant rays of the sun pried my eyes open slowly. I just had a beautiful dream. I was there and there were these two beautiful children running around the with chocolate brown hair and one with blonde hair. They both had beautiful blue orbs for eyes, just like their daddy. Who was their daddy? Stood next to her in the meadow was the baker, the most beautiful man on earth. He had strikingly blue eyes and a head of messy blonde hair. His defined jaw made his lips look even more kissable than they actually were. And his arms were strong with beautiful blonde hairs on them.

"Hey babe" said a deep voice. This wasn't the soft velvety voice of the man in her dream. It was Gale, her husband lying next to her. Dammit! I screamed to myself in her head. I couldn't be having dreams about the future with other men just two months into my marriage. I turned her head to face my husband. I did love him, with everything I had; he treated me lovingly and looked after me. But then why was I having dreams about the baker. His beautiful grey eyes matched mine and we shared a loving, sweet good morning kiss.

"Did you have sweet dreams love?" Gale asked me.

"Sweet, but confusing slightly" I replied.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it" he said kissing my nose, "Now, is my beautiful wife going to make me some breakfast?"

"Take a shower and I'll have it ready" I replied after slipping on my robe and walking downstairs. I started a pot of coffee and popped four slices of toast in the toaster. I opened a can of beans and fried a couple eggs. Gale loved having a big breakfast before work. He didn't usually get time to have lunch because he worked so hard.

He walked downstairs after having a nice shower, in his grey suit and briefcase. I had to admit he did look pretty good in his work clothes. Today Gale was going away for two weeks on a business trip. He scoffed down his breakfast and I put his coffee in a thermos. He gave me one last kiss goodbye and walked to the taxi. Wow! For the time after my wedding I was going to be sleeping alone. Little did I know that was going to change! I cleaned the whole house and took a nice relaxing shower. I changed into a long maxi dress that was like a grey vest at the top but the bottom was a coral colour. I put my sunglasses on my head and slipped on my wedges. I grab my keys and wallet and phone and lock up the house. I get into my BMW convertible and drive into town. I go to a shopping centre and buy some clothes and a few little bits and bobs that I need, like some make-up and a new aftershave for Gale. He'd wanted it for ages and his birthday is coming up. All this shopping worked up quite an appetite for me. As I walk to the food court a voice is telling me not to, and that there was a place that I wanted to be and it wasn't here.

I decided to listen to my mind and treat myself just this time. I get in the car and drive to the Mellark Bakery. A voice in my head is telling me to walk away because this was too dangerous and could destroy my marriage. But there was a voice in my heart telling me that this is where I was supposed to be and I belong here. I don't know why but I put on some lipgloss and comb my hair with my fingers. I step out of the car and hear a bunch of bunch of teenagers wolf whistle at me. Teenagers. I walk into the bakery and as the little bell dings above the door, he turns his head and the most beautiful smile forms on his face. My knees become weak and a smile breaks out on my face.

"Hello, Mrs Hawthorne" he says as he walk up to me.

"Hello Mr Mellark" I notice his body go stiff when I say that. What, did I say something wrong? He shakes it off with a cough and smiles, "What can I get you today?"

"Well I wanted to know what the specials were" I say

"We have the spicy cheese buns with a chilli dip and cheese pastries."

"I think I'll have the cheese buns"

"Coming right up!" he smiles and walks to the back whilst I grab a chair, and sit down. About five minutes later he comes out with my lunch. It smells delicious. He sets it on the table and begins to walk away but then a weird part of me asks him to stay and he sits down. Oh Crap! What have I done?

…..

After a meal of spicy cheese buns and a chilli dip and a huge round of laughs I stand up to pay. As I get out my credit card a hand stops me. Peeta puts his hand on mine and I try to ignore the sparks that shoot up and down my spine and throughout my whole body. I think Peeta feels the same way because he moves his hand back and blushes.

"Peeta I need to pay" I say blushing.

"It's on the house"

"I can't let you do that again"

"Please"

"Fine"

"I had a great time today Katniss, thank you very much"

"It's fine, see you around"

"You too, bye"

I walk out of the bakery door, and internally groan. No Katniss, you can't do this! I scold myself. You are married. But it felt like I wasn't. I was falling in love all over again.

AN: So guys, I know that this is a little bit Galeniss but don't worry it will not be for long. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, and favourited. Please Leave a review. I love you all

MJM1210

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How are all of my fabulous followers today? So here is another update. The time skips may be a little weird. For this chapter I'm going back to present day. So I'll do one chapter of present day and one of the past. (If you get what that means!) On with the chapter.

I lie silently on the carpet, silent sobs escaping my throat, I know I can't stay here forever. I have to get up and heal myself, and make Gale dinner. I stand up and let out a loud groan as the pain from the burns start to bleed again.

I hobble over to the freezer and grab a couple of ice packs and some rubber bands. I tie the ice packs to my waist and wince as the rubber bands rub against my skin. I somehow manage to cook some broth. After a couple of hours of hobbling around the house sorting things out I decide to take a shower. I don't know what it would do to my burns and I scowl at the thought.

After litres of tears and wincing I manage to take a shower. I throw on a hoodie and some yoga pants and sit on the couch waiting for Gale to return. About a half an hour later I hear the door open and close. Gale is home. I shake nervously in my seat at the thought of what he might do to me. He walks into the living room with an angry look on his face. Oh Crap! He walks in with his hand on Peeta's t-shirt dragging him into the room. Poor Peeta! What have I gotten him into?

"Stay there you little slut, and take your little baker with you!" he growls. He throws Peeta across the room and I hurry to his side as quickly as I can in my condition.

"Oh my god Peeta I'm sorry" I whimper, "I didn't mean to get you involved"

"Sssh its fine" he says standing up ready to fight.

"So then Baker, if you're prepared to die for this thing we'll soon see" Gale growls.

"If I win I get Katniss and you leave us alone, If you win you get Katniss and I'll leave you both alone" Peeta says confidently.

"Oh no" I whisper

Gale slides the coffee table to the end of the room and stands in the middle.

"Deal"

Then he blowing a fist at Peeta's stomach, he doesn't see it coming and takes it full force, then Peeta kicks Gale and they are having a full blown fight!

I just sit on the sofa and watch quietly, I really don't want Gale to win.

After 10 minutes there are two bloody men in my living room. One stood up and one lying down. My fate lies in the one standing up. He smirks at me and I sigh…

AN: IS IT RELIEF OR FEAR? REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU THINK

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE EXAMS AND STUFF SO I WONT BE UPDATING LONG CHAPTERS UNTILL THE END OF JUNE BECAUSE STRAIGHT AFTER MY EXAMS I'M AT A SCHOOL TRIP FOR HALF THE WEEK.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IT'LL MAKE MY DAY

Love you all

Mjm1210


End file.
